


Release

by bitboozy



Series: Domesticated [32]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Baby Hardy Bastard Child of Broadchurch, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, This is a love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitboozy/pseuds/bitboozy
Summary: Alec and Ellie finally bring the baby home from the NICU.
Relationships: Alec Hardy & Ellie Miller, Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller
Series: Domesticated [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550554
Comments: 75
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Interest in this series seems to be waning, so I'm starting to wonder if maybe it has started to run its course. Just something for me to think about in the coming weeks. Let me know if you have any thoughts!
> 
> Oh! And just a reminder that Aila's name is pronounced EYE-luh.

“…Turns out he was a blackjack dealer from Atlantic City who ended up in Liverpool after blacking out one night and accidentally hopped a train to Dorset instead of London.”

Ellie blinks at her sister. Then frowns. Then looks up at the ceiling in thought.

“…Lucy, how on _earth_.”

Lucy shrugs and brings her latte to her lips.

“I mean it, I was single for three whole years and never once did I accidentally shag a blackjack dealer from Atlantic City.”

Lucy rolls her eyes. “ _Three whole years_ , come off it, El. Try gone fifteen.”

They’re sitting on the couch in the NICU, which has somehow become Ellie’s personal coffee shop. She is wildly grateful to the nurses for being so lenient with her and works very hard to keep her guests quiet and respectful in their little corner of the room.

Ellie holds Aila, who is also blinking blankly at Lucy.

“Was it good at least?”

Lucy grins. “Bloody fantastic.”

Ellie kisses Aila’s head then sighs. “God, I miss sex.”

“Only been three weeks.”

“ _Only been three weeks_ , come off it, Luce,” Ellie mocks her sister.

Lucy touches the baby’s little hand. “She really been in here three weeks?”

Ellie nods. “Three weeks, four days.”

“Blimey,” Lucy says. “She’s off the ventilator now, no?”

“Just waiting ‘til she can go off the feeding tube, basically.”

“Soon then?”

“We try every day,” Ellie replies sadly.

Lucy shakes her head. “Must be hell for ya.”

“ _Would_ love to _not_ pump a hundred times a day.” She nuzzles Aila’s cheek with her nose. “But whatever it takes.”

“Evenin’, ladies.”

Alec walks into the NICU in his overcoat, briefcase in hand. He’s smiling, as he always is when he comes within close walking distance of his daughter. He’s even happy to see Lucy.

Ellie looks up. “Six o’clock already?”

“Ducked out a little early.” He bends down and kisses her on the lips. “Dyin’ to see my girls.”

Lucy scrunches her nose up. “Disgusting.”

Ellie stands and transfers Aila to her father. “Off to your dad with you,” she says. “I’m runnin’ to the loo.”

She scurries out of the NICU. Alec kisses the baby’s head and rocks her back and forth.

“Hello there, my wee lass.”

Lucy is shaking her head, sipping her coffee. “Bloody hell, what a mass of contradictions you are, I swear.”

He barely smirks at her. “We all contain multitudes, Luce.”

“Yeah, but you more than most.”

Alec keeps his attention on Aila. “Your Aunt Lucy doesn’t believe people can surprise her, you see, because _she_ never surprises _anyone_.”

Lucy stands. “Oh yeah and when’s the last time _you_ got up and danced on top of a bar?”

He raises an eyebrow. “But was anyone _surprised_?”

“…No.”

They find themselves at a standstill, and Lucy stares at the baby.

“Christ, she looks like Ellie.”

Alec smiles. “I know.”

“Looked _exactly like that_ when she was a baby. Only not quite so bloody tiny,” Lucy says. “Big eyes that were always starin’ at ya, like the Mona Lisa, would follow you around. Like she knew you’d done somethin’. Eyes of a bloody copper, even then.”

Ellie breezes back into the NICU. “Much better.” She comes up beside Alec, a hand at his back as she glances over at the baby in his arms. Her eyelids are beginning to droop. “Always so relaxed with Daddy, aren’t you?”

“Droppin’ off, I suspect,” Alec says.

“How is it you put her right to sleep? With me she’s always so squirmy and alert,” Ellie remarks.

Alec readjusts her so that she’s lying on his chest and holds her there. “That’ll change once she starts nursin’.”

She sighs. “Yeah.”

Aila closes her eyes.

“And she’s out. Unbelievable.” Ellie shakes her head and glances at Lucy. “I swear they must have the same heartbeat, I know that’s what it is. They sync up and she passes out.”

Lucy almost smiles at that, but Alec appears pained. “Don’t say that, El.”

She pushes herself up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek fervently. Lucy grabs her purse.

“This is me off.” Lucy squeezes her sister’s shoulder. “Ring you later, El.”

Ellie watches Lucy exit the NICU, then guides Alec over to the couch. They sit side by side.

“How was your day then?” She asks.

“Another break-in at the caravan park,” he replies.

She narrows her eyes. “What’s that, three this month?”

“Four.”

“Gosh.”

“Got to be the same perp,” Alec says. “Steals more or less the same sort of things each time.”

“A serial caravan thief,” Ellie replies with a bit of relish. “Never a dull moment in Broadchurch.”

Alec glances down at Aila, now fast asleep with her mouth open. “Just like you.”

She snorts and elbows him.

“Fred’s teacher left a voicemail today,” Ellie tells him. “Apparently he’s been offering a little course on sex education to the other five-year-olds.”

“Christ. Keeps comin’ back, doesn’t it?” Alec groans.

“Telling them that sex is ‘when your parents are naked and noisy and sweaty in their beds.’”

Alec looks straight ahead. “Well.” Then looks at her. “Worse descriptions out there I reckon.”

“That’s what _I_ think.”

They look up when they hear footsteps, then see Dr. Pendleton walking toward them.

“Shall we give it another go?”

Ellie sighs. “Dunno if I can take anymore rejection, Doc.”

Dr. Pendleton looks back at her sternly. This is a familiar exchange. “You know it’s not a rejection, Ellie. If she were full-term we might be concerned, but this premature, it’s perfectly normal for her to still be developing her – “

“I know, I know.” Slumping her shoulders like a moody teenager, she turns to Alec. “Give her to me. She’ll wake right up, you watch.”

Alec hands Aila off to Ellie. Within seconds, her eyes are open, blinking, then darting around.

“See?”

Holding Aila in one arm, Ellie unbuttons her blouse and unfastens her bra. Alec and Dr. Pendleton both lean in with interest, anxiously. She holds the baby to her breast.

Ellie looks up at Dr. Pendleton with a dubious stare. “Nothing. Just a blank stare wondering why the bloody hell there’s a massive tit in her face. Frankly must be terrifying to – _oh_.”

Aila’s mouth pops open and closed several times. Ellie holds her closer and suddenly she latches on.

“Oh my god.”

Alec leans in closer. Dr. Pendleton smiles.

“But she’s not – oh, there she goes. Oh, there we are, oh, good girl, Aila,” Ellie coos, eyes welling up with tears. “Look at you.” She drops her head back against the couch, awash with relief, grinning.

Alec’s got tears in his eyes too. “That’s my girl, there you go.”

“Oh lord, oh thank god,” Ellie exhales, then looks up at Dr. Pendleton. “Look at her, she’s starving.”

“Well, it’s all new to her, a totally new sensation,” the doctor says. “Much more pleasant than the feeding tube.”

Alec kisses Ellie’s bare shoulder, then leans against her, watching in awe.

“She keeps this up, you may be able to take her home as soon as tomorrow morning,” Dr. Pendleton announces. “I’ll order a final round of tests and be back to check on you in a while.”

“Oh, well done, my love.” Ellie strokes the baby’s face lightly. Then she turns to grin at Alec. “Our little overachiever.”

He kisses her. “How d’you feel?”

“ _Glorious_ ,” she replies dreamily. “After these last weeks, it feels amazing. Like I’ve finally got something to _give_ her.”

Aila’s eyelids start to droop again, though she hasn’t slowed her eating down any.

“Dozin’ off now,” Alec says, nodding at her.

“Good then. Between your heartbeat and my steady milk stream, we should have a decent sleeper on our hands,” Ellie answers. “We’ll knock her out on command.”

The baby’s eyes close and her mouth goes slack.

“Well that was fun while it lasted, wasn’t it?” She hands Aila over to Alec, then refastens her bra and her blouse alike.

Alec holds the baby to his chest again, rubbing her back. “Let’s see if she can keep it down.”

She turns to him, patting his knee then squeezing it. “Lots to do if she’s going to come home tomorrow.”

There isn’t really, but it feels like there ought to be. In the weeks Aila has been in the NICU, they’ve finished her nursery and finally acquired everything on their list. All that’s left is a baby.

“And you need to let Jenkinson know you’re starting your leave.”

Alec nods, then looks at her a little warily. “Should have a sit down with Fred tonight.”

The five-year-old has been doing somewhat better as relates to his new baby sister lately, but that is likely only because she has yet to actually come home.

Ellie groans. “Right.” Suddenly she’s exhausted and leans her head on his shoulder. “Who’s going to take lead on the caravan thief?”

“Dunno. Possibly Harford,” Alec replies, causing Ellie to look up. “She’s earned it.”

She hesitates, then lays her head down again. “S’pose so. It’ll be so nice having you home. We might both actually get some sleep once in a while.”

“Just not together.”

“ _Some_ times together.” She snuggles against him and closes her eyes. “Tonight together.”

“Last night of undisturbed slumber,” he says. “And intermittent fondling.”

Ellie snorts. “Get you off tonight if you like. Just have to be early so we can get in a full eight hours.”

“Very romantic offer,” Alec replies, though he’s not opposed, certainly. “Like to get _you_ off tonight.”

Though intercourse is off-limits for the time being, _outer_ course is not. Alec has been quite determined for the last month to give her an orgasm but she has been largely too nervous. Worried a finger might slip and the possibility of an orgasm is not worth the awkwardness and the pain. Alec suspects this fear is based on past experience but she won’t tell him a thing about it.

“Only two weeks to go now.” He knows she’s referring to her upcoming appointment with Dr. Sinclair, wherein he will, theoretically, give her the go-ahead for proper sexual activity. But two weeks seems impossibly far away still.

“You know it’s not as fun for me when I can’t get _you_ off as well,” he says, not taking her bait.

“Oh, _please_ ,” Ellie scoffs. “If I’ve got your cock in my mouth you’re having _plenty_ of fun.”

Alec’s eyes widen and he looks around to see if anyone is near enough to have heard her. Fortunately, it does not seem so.

“You should be bloody over the moon with gratitude,” she continues. “Not a lot of new mothers sucking their partners off.”

Alec groans, covering the baby’s ears. “Not a lot of new mothers that don’t actually have their infants at home with them.”

Ellie sits back and folds her arms across her chest. “You really want to fight about this?”

“You’re the one who insists,” Alec says. “I was happy to abstain right along with you in solidarity.”

She rolls her eyes and gets up. “God you’re a pain in the arse. I’ll see you at home.” Then with an abrupt change of tone, she leans over and kisses Aila’s back. “See you soon, my sweet love, be a good girl.”

As she walks off, Alec kisses Aila’s head. “Sorry Mummy’s so crass. Bloody hate that I love that about her.”

*

At home, Tom and Erin are on the couch binge-watching something Ellie doesn’t recognize. Daisy sits nearby, ostensibly studying with a book in her lap, but mostly watching the telly along with them. Fred is playing with Legos on the floor, paying zero attention. Ellie stands in the doorway for a moment, grateful for her unusually well-behaved children. Over the last month, Tom and Daisy have really stepped up – keeping an eye on Fred, organizing supper, stopping by the shop when needed.

And so she decides to save them from whatever healthy fiasco Alec is planning to cook up when he gets home.

“Hello!” She calls to them, continuing down the hallway to the kitchen. “Who wants pizza?!”

Enthusiastic shouts of assent waft down the hallway after her, and are followed by the sound of Fred’s scurrying footsteps. Ellie drops her bag on the kitchen table just as Fred comes running in.

“Mumma Mumma Mumma.”

Ellie picks him up, which she’s now mostly able to do again. “How was your day, my sweet?”

“I made a lego NICU.”

She kisses his cheek. “You clever boy, well done.”

“And I told everyone at school what a NICU is.”

Ellie eyes him suspiciously. “That’s not _all_ you told everyone at school, is it?”

Fred squirms until she puts him down again. He looks both guilty and proud at the same time, somehow. “I told them about doing sex.”

Ellie leans against the counter and pulls out her mobile, ordering pizza, suddenly ravenous. “Mmm-hmm.” She glances at him over her mobile. “And did they appreciate that?”

“Um.”

“Not everyone your age needs to know what sex is, little love,” she tells him, in a kind but warning voice. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, but it _is_ for grown ups, and it can be a lot for kids to understand.”

Fred climbs upon a chair at the kitchen table. “Can I have a snack?”

“Pizza in less than an hour.” She puts her mobile down.

“But I’m hungry _now_.”

She sighs and begins slicing him up an apple. “I think perhaps in future you might only tell other kids about sex if they _ask_ first. How ‘bout that?”

Fred shrugs. “They all know now.”

Ellie can’t help but smile, shaking her head, but makes sure he doesn’t see. Then she places the apple slices on a plastic plate and sets it on the table.

“With peanut butter,” Fred says.

“No peanut butter.”

Fred groans and grumpily begins munching.

“MUM, CAN ERIN STAY FOR DINNER?” Tom’s voice.

“FINE. DON’T SHOUT,” Ellie shouts back.

“Mumma.” Fred says mid-chew. “How old do you have to be to do sex?”

“Uh.” Ellie switches the kettle on and pulls out a mug. “Depends. Old. Very old.”

He takes an ostentatious bite. “Can Tom and Erin do it?”

“No!” She exclaims quickly. “Um. No. Tom’s only fifteen.”

“So then how old do you have to be?” He asks. “Can Daisy do it?”

Ellie rubs her forehead. “You know when the time is right for you. But it is for _grown-ups_ , Fred. People who can take care of themselves and make their own money and all that.”

Daisy appears in the kitchen doorway. “Hey. When will Dad be home?”

“In a bit. Getting a little time in with the baby, then he’ll be ‘round,” Ellie replies.

“Can we chat after supper?”

Ellie searches Daisy’s face for signs she should be worried. “…’Course, love.”

Daisy disappears again. Fred takes another loud bite. “Maybe she’s doing sex with someone.”

“Heaven’s sake!” Ellie groans.

Fred grins at her.

*

Alec is, of course, annoyed when he arrives home at the exact same time as the pizza. He takes it inside and the kids, without a word, instinctively follow him. He drops the boxes down in the dining room and then continues on to the kitchen while the kids, plus Erin, tear into the pizza. Ellie nearly runs into him in the hallway, having smelled the pizza herself and gone running. He is glaring at her.

“…Smells so good though, doesn’t it?”

He places his hands on his hips.

“The cheese, Alec, think of the cheese.”

He continues glaring so she gives up and brushes past him.

It’s a casual affair around the dining room table, pizza boxes flung open and hands reaching across tables for slices. Alec makes himself a salad and joins them. Then he and Ellie inform them that the baby will be coming home tomorrow, and Fred has…questions.

“But why?”

“Isn’t she still sick?”

“What if she cries all night?”

“What if we’re too busy for her?”

“Does she _need_ to live here? The NICU is so nice!”

They let him rant until he runs out of questions. Then Tom and Erin entice Fred back to the living room offering an episode of _Clone Wars_.

“So.” Daisy says, leaning forward with her arms on the table. “I’ve been seeing someone new.”

It’s been nearly five months since she broke up with Colin, and Alec has enjoyed these months very much.

“Daiz, that’s great,” Ellie replies, trying not to look at Alec’s face.

“And I know the baby’s coming home and things will be a bit nutty for a while, but I’d really like you to meet them. Maybe this weekend.”

Alec is nearly grinding his teeth. “How old is he?”

“They.”

He clears his throat. “You’re not is – is this – this isn’t a polyamory thing, is it?”

Ellie puts a hand on his arm and shakes her head.

“Jade is non-binary, Dad.”

“Non-binary,” Alec repeats.

“Like gender non-conforming.”

He nods. “I know what it means.”

“So I was thinking they could come over this weekend some time…” Daisy begins.

“But what did they start as?”

Ellie looks at him warningly. “Alec.”

“Right, no, sorry. That doesn’t matter,” he amends. And Ellie is relieved until he speaks again. “I just mean what were they born as, I understand it doesn’t matter now and that gender is a construct, I’d just like to know – biologically…”

Daisy sighs in irritation but figures better to get it all out _now_ than when Jade is around. “Biologically female. But they don’t identify that way, so don’t start thinking ‘—“

“All right, all right,” he says, holding his hands up. “Thank you for indulging me.”

“So this weekend?”

“That’s fine, love,” Ellie replies, encouragingly. “Bring them by whenever you like. Just…maybe give us a little warning first so that one or both of us might actually shower beforehand.”

“Great!”

“I hope they like babies,” Ellie adds sheepishly.

“ _Love_ babies.”

Daisy gets up and kisses Ellie’s cheek, then her father’s, and dashes out of the room.

Ellie looks at him. “Please tell me you’re not sitting there all relieved because Jade is biologically female.”

“Uh – I…” Alec stutters. “No.”

“Please be smart about this.”

He leans back in his chair. “Changes always happen all at once, don’t they?”

*

Forty-five minutes later, Alec and Ellie sit at Fred’s bedside, tucking him in. They’ve already read three books.

“Now, little love, the baby’s coming home tomorrow, remember?” Ellie says. She almost asks _do you have any questions_ but quickly stops herself.

“It’s somethin’ you’re goin’ to have to get used to, lad,” Alec continues. “She’s your baby sister and she’s goin’ to need you.”

Fred is frowning. “Need me how?”

“Well, the same way you need Tom,” Alec replies. “To help you out and teach you things, to be your friend. She’ll need all those things too.”

“But she’s a girl. Tom and I are _brothers_ ,” Fred argues. “ _Daisy_ can be her friend.”

“That’s not how it works, love,” Ellie tells him. “You’re the closest in age to Aila. By a mile. She’s going to look up to you.”

“Like admire me?” Fred’s expression begins to change.

“…Oh, yeah, of course. She’ll _adore_ you,” she says. “Same way you adored Tom when you were tiny.”

“You’re a very important person in her life,” Alec adds. “D’you think you can handle that?”

Fred thinks about it, then nods. “Yes I will accept the challenge. It will be part of my Jedi training.”

Alec and Ellie exchange glances.

“…Uh huh,” Ellie agrees, enthusiastic but uncertain. “That’s right.”

*

Ellie is in bed with her pyjamas on by the time Alec gets out of the shower. She is holding a book, but staring at the ceiling. He pulls on a t-shirt and some boxers, then looks over at the bassinette on the other side of the room.

“That’ll be occupied this time tomorrow.”

Ellie looks over at it and smiles. “Be nice to have her so close all the time. Hear her breathing.”

He smirks. “Say that _now_.”

He pulls back the covers on his side of the bed and climbs in. He curls right up to her, lying on his side. “Just think, you’ll get to nurse her first thing in the mornin’.”

She turns to him with a brilliant grin and he kisses it. Then he keeps kissing her, fingers moving to unbutton her pyjama top.

“Mm. Just put this _on_ ,” Ellie complains, almost incoherently.

“Good now take it off.” He slides a hand inside and cups her breast. “Losin’ all our privacy tomorrow.”

Against her better judgment, she turns into his hand until she’s on her side as well.

“I fear for the day when you’re no longer insatiable for me.”

He kisses the corner of her mouth. “Never gonna happen.” His lips move to her collarbone as his thumb passes back and forth over her nipple.

Ellie slips a leg between his. “Really want that blowjob, huh?”

He groans. “If it’s still on offer.”

She’s so tired.

She’s _so_ tired.

Fortunately, she’s either lucky or he senses this. “But I’d rather do this…” He trails off, sliding his hand downward until it’s between her legs.

“Love, you know that I – “

He lifts his head to look her in the eye. “Why don’t you trust me?”

Ellie frowns. “Of _course_ I trust you.”

He nudges her legs apart with his knee. “Then _let me_ …” He begins stroking her through the fabric of her pyjama bottoms.

She sighs with such genuine pleasure and honest-to-god relief that even she can’t argue it. She lies on her back again, closing her eyes.

“All right?” He kisses her chest.

“Just – “ She gasps a little. “Don’t go…underneath…”

“Shhh.” He keeps kissing her chest as his fingers go to work, finding way to please her through the barrier. He knows her well enough that he is quite confident that even with two layers of material in his way, he can make her come. “You deserve to feel good, El.”

“Um.” She bites her lip, having considered responding but been rendered far too dizzy.

“Your body does not exist only for other people now,” he says softly.

She opens her eyes. Even _she_ hadn’t understood that this was what she was feeling until she heard the words.

“How on _earth_ did you…”

“I’m astute.” He kisses her shoulder. His fingers keep stroking. “And I know you.” He kisses the top of her breast. “Now relax please.”

Ellie takes a deep breath and closes her eyes again, body writhing just so at his touch. With the added help of a talented tongue at her nipple, he manages to bring her gently to a quiet but powerful climax. She arches her back and shudders, a lazy smile plain on her face, then turns her head to look at him, eyes gleaming with gratitude and relief. She touches his cheek and scratches lightly at his beard.

“Thanks for that.”

He kisses her lips. “My _pleasure_ , lass.” He turns her onto her side. “C’mere.” He wraps his arms around her. “Better now?”

“Mmm…” She’s practically glowing. “That was so nice.”

“You were tense, you know.”

“Was I?”

“Course you were,” he replies. “Still need to take a little time to yourself now and again. Time to take _care of_ yourself. Just because we can’t shag…” He lays a hand at her chest. “There are other ways of release. And you might remember that I happen to know you just as well as you know me, yeah?”

She simply smiles and pushes his hair out of his face. “Kiss me.”

He does, and she moves his hand down from her chest to her breast again. He grins. “You want it again, don’t you?”

She nods against his lips, grinning back. “Yes please.”

He moves over on top of her and rubs his erection between her legs rhythmically. “…Can try it _this_ way now.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Just a little light dry humping?”

“Won’t hurt us.”

Ten minutes later, they both fall asleep sated, wrapped in each other’s arms. Ellie dreams of a screaming baby, and Alec dreams of making Ellie scream.

Then Ellie wakes at dawn without an alarm clock, leaking and ready to go. Today she brings her daughter home.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments! It was so great to hear from you, and definitely went a long way to motivating me. I certainly don't expect everyone to comment on every posting, but if you're reading and enjoying, it's lovely to hear from you once in a while! Thanks again.

**TUESDAY**

Aila’s homecoming is fairly inauspicious, as there is no one there to greet her. It’s mid-morning on Tuesday, and all the kids are at school. Alec brings her carrier over the threshold and Ellie follows them inside. They move into the living room and he places the carrier on the coffee table, then both he and Ellie look at each other, then look around.

“Well.”

“Well.”

They both burst out laughing. Then turn to Aila.

“Welcome home, Baby,” Ellie says. “This is it.”

“Enjoy it while it’s quiet.”

Aila blinks at them, alert but unimpressed.

“It gets better,” Alec insists. “I promise.”

Ellie looks up at him brightly. “Shall we give her the grand tour?”

“Ah, yes, the grand tour.”

He leans down and takes Aila out of her carrier, holding her in one arm. They walk together from room to room, the three of them, giving her the same basic tour they’d given their friends when they first moved in. Aila is largely uninterested of course, though her eyes begin to dart around in Fred’s room, by far the most colorful and lively in the house.

In the nursery, they stand in the middle of the room, and even they can hardly believe it. The baby is home, in her own room, and this is their life. Stenciled on the mint green walls are elephants, chosen by Fred, and Ellie tries to introduce Aila to each one by name, as given to them of course by Fred.

After a placid moment, she begins to fuss.

“What’s that, no love for the elephants?” Alec says, bouncing her a bit. “Your brother will be devastated.”

Ellie starts pulling down one side of her wrap shirt and sits in the padded rocking chair. “Think I know what she wants.”

Alec smirks as she pushes away her bra cup and lifts her breast out. “She’s not the only one.”

Ellie rolls her eyes. “You’ll have to get in line,” she replies, then holds out her arms. “Give her to me.”

He puts Aila into Ellie’s arms, a feeling which brings him great joy. Passing their baby back and forth has become a simple pleasure he adores.

As Aila nurses, now much more easily, Ellie leans back in the chair and rocks. Alec leans against the wall, hands in his pockets, smile plain on his face as he watches.

“Unbelievable how beautiful you two are.”

Ellie traces Aila’s face with her index finger. “You’ll get used to it soon enough.” But she’s smiling.

Alec pulls his mobile out of his pocket and snaps a picture. Ellie raises an eyebrow at him, and he takes another.

“You with the photos.” She shakes her head. “You were never like this _before_.”

“We never had a _baby_ before.”

Ellie points across the room. “Hand me that nursing pillow, will you?”

Alec has to think for a second, then grabs it and settles it on her lap under the baby. Then goes back to the wall, and takes another picture.

“ _Alec_.”

He shrugs. “Gonna want these when I go back to work.”

“Only been on leave two hours and already thinking about going back to work,” Ellie says, glancing up at him before returning her attention to the baby.

“Not what I meant, El, and you know it.”

“Sorry.” She’s been a bit snappish on occasion, as her hormones start to very slowly regulate themselves again. She smiles at him sheepishly and he melts a little. “Bit weird of us to go and make a baby, isn’t it?”

He chuckles. “Completely bizarrre.”

She looks down. “And how she’s so perfect.” Aila flexes her fingers a bit and Ellie takes her hand, then glances at Alec again. “Who knew when you were walking around CID giving me shite for being too bloody empathetic that we’d one day make a baby this perfect.”

He comes over to sit on the rocking chair’s ottoman and she stops rocking. He leans forward and beckons her with his index finger to do the same. He kisses her, several times, then says, “You’re lovely.”

Aila lets go of Ellie’s nipple and tries to turn to her head to see her father.

“Now look, we’ve distracted her,” Ellie says with a laugh. “She hears your voice.”

Ellie pushes away the other side of her shirt and pushes away the bra cup before transfering Aila into her other arm and switching sides. Aila immediately latches on, but her eyes are still darting around.

“She’s still looking for you,” Ellie points out.

Alec leans forward and kisses the baby’s cheek. She lets go of the nipple and tries to turn her head again.

Ellie laughs, redirecting Aila’s attention back to her breast.. “You have to stop that. She’s easily distracted.”

He brings his index finger to his lips to indicate his silence. Then he kisses her silently. Ellie grins into the kiss.

**WEDNESDAY**

At 6am, Fred slowly creaks open his parents’ bedroom door, then gets down on his hands and knees. Taking care to make as little noise as possible, he crawls across the carpet toward the bassinet. Alec and Ellie are both sprawled out on the bed, asleep on top of the covers, Ellie’s head resting on Alec’s stomach, both of their limbs everywhere.

When Fred reaches the bassinet, he stands, staring at the baby inside it. She’s asleep, perfectly swaddled.

“Good job, Ailie,” Fred whispers, a bit too loudly. “Get good at sleeping. Then you can be in your own room. Then maybe they won’t wrap you up in that coccoon anymore.” He looks over at his parents. “And they like to be alone.”

Then he sneezes. Aila’s eyes pop open and she immediately starts to wail. Alec and Ellie both jerk awake, accidentally hitting each other. Ellie sits up first, rubbing her eyes as she spots Fred and sighs.

“Did you wake her?” She grumbles, getting out of bed.

“My sneeze did.”

Ellie picks up the baby and holds her to her chest, bouncing her. Alec crawls out of bed and goes to Fred, guiding him away with a yawn.

“C’mon, lad, we’ll get you some breakfast.”

Fred glances over his shoulder as he exits. “GO BACK TO SLEEP, AILIE!”

*

At noon, Alec sits on the couch, shirtless, with Aila on his chest. _Happy Valley_ is on the television. Ellie walks in with a sandwich and crisps on a plate. She puts it down on the couch next to him and puts a crisp into his mouth, knowing that if he tries to move at all, there’s a chance the baby will wake up. She sits down with the plate between them and takes a bite of one half of the sandwich. Then she picks up the other half and offers it to him. He takes a bite.

“This is absurd,” Alec grumbles.

“Shhh, you’ll wake her with the vibrations of your vocal chords,” she chides him, tossing a crisp in her mouth.

*

About three hours later, Aila is contentedly lying in her bouncer on top of the coffee table, wide-eyed. Alec is asleep on the couch. Ellie sits beside him, pumping breastmilk so that he can feed her later, and extra to put in the freezer. _Happy Valley_ is still on.

*

When Fred gets home from school, they realize there is zero food in the house. Ellie tries to get Alec to take Fred with him to the shop, but they both know he’s a nightmare at the market. While Alec goes off, Ellie tries to placate a very jealous Fred by playing legos with him, while a fussy Aila is held to her chest in a sling.

“No more noises, Ailie!” Fred exclaims, purposely knocking over the tower he’s just built.

Fred is hangry. Aila is cranky. Ellie is exhausted.

*

It’s 9pm, though it feels like 3am to both of them. Alec is sitting in their bed holding Aila, trying to get her to take the bottle. Ellie is asleep against his shoulder. After a few more minutes of in-vain attempts, he reluctantly nudges Ellie awake.

“El. She won’t take it.”

Ellie stirs, her heavy eyelids fluttering open. A very hungry Aila starts to cry.

“Won’t take the bottle.”

She nods and sits up, pulling her jumper up. She hasn’t bothered to wear a bra all day. Alec hands the baby over to her and she immediately attaches herself to Ellie’s breast.

With a yawn, Ellie says, “Go put it in the freezer.”

“What?”

“The breastmilk, hurry up, go put it in the freezer or we’ll lose it,” she says, urgent but sleepy all at once. “The more I have to bloody _pump_ , the less you get to touch me there, you’ve no idea how uncomfortable it is, go!”

He jumps up and runs out of the room.

**THURSDAY**

Ellie hadn’t realized it was possible to fall asleep in the shower until today. With a hand at the wall to brace her, she nods off several times before jerking herself awake.

She can hear the baby crying in the next room. She groans and turns off the water.

“El!”

Her response is a grunt.

“She won’t sleep until you feed her.”

“She just ate.”

“Well, dunno what else to try!”

Wrapped in a towel, Ellie walks into the bedroom drying her hair with a hand towel, to find Alec walking around the room bouncing the baby desperately. She takes the baby from him and gets into bed with her. She lies back against the pillow as Aila nurses, her eyes closing involuntarily.

“Gonna go switch over the laundry,” Alec says, slipping out of the room

Head falling, Ellie just mumbles, “Whatever.”

Neither of them has any idea what time it is.

*

Sometime in the early afternoon (or at least, they think it’s early afternoon), Alec takes Aila for a walk in her pram with a steaming travel mug of tea in the cup holder. It’s slow and leisurely. He gives her a tour of the neighborhood, sharing out loud with her what little he knows about their new neighbors. They’ve not had much time to get to know anyone since moving in. He walks until they have a good view of the ocean, then Alec spreads out a blanket on the grass and takes Aila out of the pram. He sits on the ground and holds her, just silently taking in the view. The baby does not notice the ocean of course, but she _is_ quite entranced by her father’s every twitch.

*

An hour or so later, they return and Alec is stunned to find Ellie eating a salad at the dining room table.

“What,” she says, mouth full. “Got baby weight to lose.”

Alec frankly doesn’t care if she loses it or not, but he supports her nonetheless.

She holds her arms out. “There’s my sweet baby.”

Alec hands Aila over to her mother. “You _begged_ me to take her out.”

“I know, but then I missed her.” She holds Aila to her chest with one arm and continues eating her salad.

Alec sits beside her and grabs a cherry tomato off her plate.

“Dad’s gonna take Fred out tonight. Pick him up after school then dinner, arcade maybe,” Ellie says.

Alec breathes a sigh of relief. “That’ll be good.”

“Tom and Daiz can fend for themselves I reckon.”

He nods, then stands suddenly. “…Gonna go do my teeth. Can’t remember the last time I did my teeth.”

*

It has started to get dark outside when Alec is in the living room folding laundry. Ellie is walking Aila around the room, bouncing her lightly, as _Bake Off_ plays on the telly. She whispers her own commentary on the contestants in the baby’s ear and explains to her how baking works.

“Couldn’t pay me to make my own bloody clotted cream,” she scoffs, looking to Aila for confirmation.

Alec is smiling, watching them.

“Probably better at Tesco anyway.”

“Hey, El.”

She looks over at him.

“Love you.”

She grins.

**FRIDAY**

Shortly after the kids have all left for school, Alec and Ellie are asleep on the couch. Alec lies on his back, Ellie lying practically on top of him, both completely passed out. Aila is asleep in her bouncer on the floor next to them.

Then the postman leaves a package outside the door and rings the bell, the loud noise causing Aila to wake and start crying, and Ellie to fall right off the couch. Alec doesn’t flinch.

*

They’ve decided it’s lunch time, no matter what time it actually is. Alec is making them sandwiches and heating up some soup brought over by Maggie earlier in the day. Ellie sits at the kitchen table nursing Aila.

“We’ve got to keep pushing the bottles on her,” Ellie says. “I can’t be her only food source. I can be her _main_ food source, but I can’t be her only. I’ll go insane. And you’ll never get to touch my tits again.”

“Been tryin’, El.” In truth Alec wants nothing more than to be able to feed her himself, to bond with her that way. “She’s not interested, and who can blame her? Why would she go for a bottle when she can have you?”

“We give in too easily. If she knows we’re just going to give up and offer her the breast again, she has no motivation to _try_.” Ellie readjusts the baby so that she can switch sides, then Aila continues eating hungrily again.

“She’s a month old, Ellie,” Alec replies dubiously. “She’s not _plottin’_.”

“She bloody well is! She’s _our_ child, you know she’s got a bloody _strategy_.”

Alec stares at her. “What, you want we should _starve_ her until she finally gives in?”

She glares right back. “Yes, Alec, let’s _starve_ her, that’s obviously what I want."

“Well, what’s your suggestion then?”

“Just saying we need to try _harder_.”

“Thanks for that.” He turns back to the counter. “Sayin’ it out loud will make all the difference.”

She stands and stalks out of the room, Aila in tow. “Wanker.”

*

Late at night, Aila is asleep in her bassinet. A few feet away, Alec and Ellie are grasping at each other desperately on top of their bed, pulling at clothing, lips joining for sloppy kisses. They’re both utterly drained, bodies aching, and they should be sleeping but they couldn’t help reaching for each other the minute Aila finally fell asleep. The more exhausted they are, the more they seem to need one another.

Ellie grabs fistfuls of his jumper while Alec yanks down the neckline of her shirt, stretching it until one of her breasts is revealed, then he lifts it out and bring his mouth to it.

“Careful,” she says in a harsh whisper.

“Mm.” His mouth goes to her nipple.

“No, no, have to save it."

He groans. “But I’m not – “

“Just in case.”

“Fine.” He settles for kissing her breast all over.

She unzips his fly and slips her hand in. He has a violently needy reaction, pushing into her hand and biting the underside of her breast. She strokes him teasingly until he pushes her onto her back, moving over her, face now buried between her breasts. His hips move in time with the ministrations of her hand.

“ _Ellie_ ,” he moans.

“Shh, shhh.”

He moves up to kiss her lips, then pulls his jumper over his head. It lands dangerously close to the bassinet. 

“ _Careful_ ,” she hisses.

He silences her protestations with his mouth, resuming their messy, urgent kisses.

“Need you,” he murmurs.

She pulls her own shirt over her head. She’s not wearing a bra. He lowers himself back on top of her and they both relish in the warm skin to skin contact. It's so soothing that Ellie’s eyes open and close slowly, eyelids heavy. He kisses her neck and she lets them stay closed. Her hand in his trousers stops what it’s doing and just lies there. He lifts his head.

“El.”

She jerks awake. “Mm, I’m here.”

He slips a hand between them and begins stroking her through her leggings.

“Ah-ahhh…”

“Stay with me, babe.”

She rolls them onto their sides and hooks a leg over his hip, giving his hand more access.

“Yes…” She takes his face in her hands and kisses him fervently as he strokes her. “Oh yes.”

Panting against her lips, he asks, “Can I – go under – “

She winces, but he’s got her weak. “Under the leggings but not the knickers.”

Fine, he’ll take it. He pushes his hand down into her leggings and scoots down to take her breast in his mouth at the same time, forgetting himself.

“Alec, no.”

“Hm?”

“Don’t suck!”

He lifts his head. “Right.”

Alec sits up to strip her leggings all the way off, but this time just pushing them away instead of tossing them. He kisses the inside of her thighs, causing her to squirm.

“What?”

She cringes. “Bit flabby.”

“Don’t care.” He goes back to kissing them.

He kisses his way to the crease of her thigh and she squirms even more.

“ _What_.”

“Just the hand.”

He sighs dramatically. “ _Why_.”

She props herself up on her elbows and looks down at him in aggravation. “When _you_ give birth to a child, then you can have whatever insecurities _you_ want. But until then – “

“Shhh,” he whispers. “Fine.”

He crawls back up her body, messy kisses resuming again, and she unfastens his trousers. He shrugs out of them.

“Hold me,” she demands.

Sliding an arm around her, he turns her onto her side and pulls her into him. He slides a hand up and down her bare back.

“All right?”

She nods, then kisses him hungrily. He moves his hand down and resumes stroking her through her knickers. She holds onto his face as she kisses him, whimpering into his mouth, moving her hips with his hands.

“ _God_.”

“Yeah?”

She moans desperately in response. He finds her clit and rubs it. She pushes into his hand.

Then the baby cries.

“No no no,” Ellie mutters helplessly. “Keep going.”

He does, but a little hesitantly now. The baby cries a little louder.

“She’ll wake up the kids,” Alec says.

“ _Fuck_.” Ellie falls onto her back and Alec gets up out of bed.

“’S all right, darlin’,” he coos as he picks up the baby and holds her in both arms. “You’re all right.” He walks her around the room.

In bed, Ellie is so distressed by the interruption she’s on the verge of tears. Alec looks over at her. She’s red and pained. He hadn’t realized she’d needed it so badly.

“She’ll go back down,” Alec assures her.

“No she won’t.” Ellie wipes away tears and turns onto her stomach, face buried in her pillow.

“C’mon, lass.” Alec walks Aila out of the room as she cries, taking her to the nursery.

Ellie lets herself cry for a while, then falls asleep.

**SATURDAY**

Alec sits with all the kids at the breakfast table, Aila on the floor in her bouncer. This is the first time they’ve all sat together all week. All except Ellie, who is still in bed.

When he’s finished eating, Fred says, “Gonna make Mumma some toast.” He drags his chair over to the counter.

“Not now, lad,” Alec says. “Mumma will eat when she’s hungry.”

Fred abandons the chair and heads for the door. “Gonna go see her anyway.”

Alec snatches him up before he can exit. “She needs to sleep, Fred. We have to let her rest.”

“Jade’s still coming over today,” Daisy announces unhelpfully.

Alec had forgotten all about Jade’s existence in general. “Fine.” Then he turns to Tom. “What’s your day like?”

Mouth half-full, Tom replies, “Half day at the _Echo_ , then probably having a nap. Aila woke me up at 3am and I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

“Me too,” Daisy agrees.

“Me too,” Fred says, just to be included.

“And then I think Erin and I are going to the cinema,” Tom concludes.

Ellie enters the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. “Mornin’.”

Fred throws himself at her legs. “Morning, Mumma.”

She ruffles his hair then goes to switch the kettle on. Upon seeing her and hearing her voice, Aila begins to squirm and fuss.

“I know, baby,” she says, sleepily. Then she leans down and takes Aila out of the bouncer. She sits down in her chair, lifts her t-shirt, and Aila immediately attaches herself to her nipple.

“Ugh, Mum.” Tom looks away.

She waves him off. “Don’t start with me.”

Daisy agrees that it’s a bit weird but she’d like to stay in her stepmother’s good graces today so she scowls at Tom in solidarity with Ellie. Alec gets up to pull out a mug and a teabag for her as the kettle warms up.

“Mumma, can we go to the park today?” Fred asks.

“Too cold, love.”

“You’re havin’ a play date with Lizzie today, lad,” Alec informs him.

Fred frowns. “But I wanna be with Mumma.” He folds his arms across her chest stubbornly. “Ailie gets to be with Mumma!”

Daisy snorts. “Aila will _starve_ if she’s not with her."

“So what!” Fred exclaims.

“Fred.” Alec looks at him sternly. “Remember your Jedi trainin’.”

The boy sighs heavily. “Fine.”

The kettle whistles and Alec prepares a cuppa for Ellie, then places it before her. Aila coughs a little, and everyone stares at her in alarm. Then she just goes right back to eating.

Tom groans. “Can’t you just do formula or something with her?”

Ellie glares at her oldest. “Come off it, Tom. Your mum’s got tits, move on.” She takes a sip of her tea.

Tom gets up and brings his dishes to the sink. “Going to the _Echo_. See you later.”

“C’mon, Fred, let’s get you dressed.” Alec leads Fred out of the kitchen as well.

Daisy sits across from Ellie, finishing her toast. “El.”

“Mm.”

“D’you need anything?” Daisy asks. “Like from the shop or – whatever?”

Ellie softens and smiles at her. “Thank you, love. I’m all right.”

Daisy gets up, kisses Ellie’s cheek, brings her dishes to the sink, then exits.

Ellie sits alone with Aila, and looks down at her big eyes.

“Just you and me, little girl,” she says softly. “Ought to start getting used to it, I s’pose.”

*

Early afternoon, the house is free of children. Ellie lies on the couch, vaguely paying attention to another episode of _Bake Off_ on the telly, but mostly just letting her mind wander aimlessly. After a while, Alec comes through the front door with the pram, parking it in the foyer. Before taking Aila out, he pops his head into the living room. Ellie immediately gets up, a bit painstakingly, assuming the baby will need to be fed.

“How was your little stroll?”

Alec reaches out for her wrist, then gently pulls her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. She relaxes into it, resting her head against his chest and exhaling. He kisses the top of her head, then her forehead.

“You’re brilliant.”

She groans.

“Yes, you are.”

She holds him tighter. He kisses her cheek, then her neck.

“I do love you so.”

She smiles. “Go have a shower while I feed her. You’ll be glad later.”

“All right.”

She pulls back and smiles exhaustedly up at him. “Thank you.”

He kisses her lips, then heads up the stairs.

*

When Daisy comes home with Jade, Alec is in the dining room with Aila curled into his chest, just walking around aimlessly. Turns out she’s a restless child, perhaps unsurprisingly, and is much calmer when on the move.

Jade is taller than Daisy, with cropped blue hair, wearing ripped jeans, and a vintage Elton John t-shirt.

“Dad?”

Ellie enters the dining room behind Jade and Daisy, having heard the front door open. “Hello!” She’s clearly running on empty, surviving on adrenaline only, forcing the mirth she desperately wants to feel genuinely. “Oh, you must be Jade.” She holds out her hand.

Jade accepts it and returns a firm handshake. “Ellie, great to meet you. Ellie’s okay?”

She smiles. “Ellie’s fine.”

Daisy gestures to her father, who takes a few steps forward. “And this is my dad.”

Alec gets a good hold on Aila with one arm, then offers his other hand to Jade. “Pleasure.”

“Pleasure’s mine, DI Hardy.”

 _Oh sure_ , Ellie thinks. _He’s DI Hardy and I’m Ellie. Fine, fine._

“Alec’s fine,” he says, a bit gruffly. Oh, how far he’s come.

“I’m so sorry we haven’t much to offer you,” Ellie says. “We’ve been a bit preoccupied this week.”

“Oh yeah, not to worry,” Jade says, taking a step around in an effort to see Aila’s face. “She’s gorgeous!”

“Thank you,” Alec replies.

Aila’s eyes are wide open, taking everything in from the safety and warmth of her father’s chest.

"And this is Miss Aila Grace," Daisy says.

“Seems so peaceful,” Jade observes.

Ellie scoffs. “Sometimes.”

“Do you are – are you – “ Alec stammers, shifting his weight. “You two met at school?”

“Chemistry,” Daisy replies, then grins. “Oddly enough.”

Alec frowns. Then Aila fusses a bit. “Sorry, I have to, um.” He starts walking around the room with her.

“Um.” Ellie rubs her face a bit, knowing she’s supposed to be saying something but blanking on what it could be. “Are you from Broadchurch originally?”

“Yeah, born and raised.”

Ellie nods, leaning on a chair. “Wonder if I know your parents.”

“Gene and Amy Yorke?” Jade says. “Amy Hall first.”

“Oh.” Ellie purses her lips. “Yup. Two years ahead of me, I reckon. Was Ellie Barrett then, doubt they’ll remember.”

“I’ll see.”

Aila is still fussing.

“Sorry,” Ellie says. She goes to Alec and unfastens her wrap shirt, then reaches for the baby and places her between her breasts. She immediately quiets. “Sometimes this is the only way to satisfy her.” Ellie holds her there with both hands, bouncing a little. She’s still mostly covered, but Daisy thinks it's a bit weird in mixed company.

“Must be so wild,” Jade says. “A brand new baby. Getting to know her and all. Suddenly a whole person.”

Alec places his hands in his pockets and nods.

“She’s become quite predictable already,” Ellie replies. “Though I imagine we have quite a few surprises in store.”

“Anyway,” Daisy says, probably too loudly. “We’re just gonna watch telly for a while then maybe go get some food.”

“Really glad to meet you both,” Jade says.

“You too, Jade,” Alec says, unenthusiastic but polite.

“We’ll have you over to dinner properly once we get our heads back on,” Ellie tells her.

As Daisy guides her out, Jade says, “Maybe one day Daisy and I can babysit!”

*

Later that night, Alec and Ellie sit in bed, limbs tangled for warmth and comfort. He has an arm around her, her head is on his shoulder.

“Jade’s sweet,” Ellie says.

“Nice girl. Person.”

Ellie flexes her toes against his foot. “I like them for Daisy. Boys are so immature and obnoxious.”

“Best of both worlds with non-binary.”

Ellie looks up at him, eyebrows furrowed. “Non-binary doesn’t mean _both genders at once_ , Alec.”

He shakes his head, as if shaking the thought away. “Right, yes. I knew that.”

“It’s _no_ genders.”

“I _know_.”

“ _Do_ you?”

“I’m _exhausted_.”

She snuggles into him. “I know.” She slips a hand up under his shirt to feel him. “Why are you always so much warmer than I am? You were always cold to the touch when I met you.”

He frowns. “…Not sure how to respond to that.” She drapes one leg over his lap, the other tangled with his legs. “Tryin’ to climb inside me, lass?”

“I’m so _cold_.”

“If you’re cold she must be cold.” He nods over at the bassinet.

“She’s swaddled to within an inch of her life, she’s fine,” Ellie replies. Then she places her hand over his pacemaker scar. “How’s the old ticker? Haven’t checked in on it in a bit.”

“Beatin’ steadily, don’t you worry.” He kisses her temple.

“We should sleep.”

“Mm-hmm.” He closes his eyes, both arms around her, chin resting atop her head.

“Mm-hmm.” She closes her eyes too.

Perhaps thirty minutes later, Aila’s cry wakes them up. Alec extricates himself from Ellie and gets out of bed with a yawn. He picks the baby up and heads for the door.

“Gonna get a bottle goin’ and see.”

“Kay.”

She falls back asleep. A few minutes later, he gets back into bed, Aila in his arms. Ellie senses his warmth and, still asleep, curls up to him. With some trepidation, he brings the bottle to Aila’s lips. She doesn’t move.

“Come on, darlin’, just do this one thing for Daddy,” he whispers softly. “For Mummy, really. I know you’ve been workin’ so hard and you’re so good, my little lass, you’re so good. But we just need you to do this one more thing. Just one thing for your poor exhausted parents.”

Aila looks up at him blankly.

“Oh, don’t do that, don’t you look at me with your mother’s mischievous eyes, I can see you’re just as obstinate as she is,” Alec tells her. “But even she can be softened now and again, and so can you.”

He tries to part her lips with the bottle and to his astonishment she opens her mouth. At first she seems put off, but then it closes around the rubber nipple. And she starts to suck.

“…Ellie.”

Ellie groans.

“El.”

She curls further into him.

“ _Ellie_.”

She opens her eyes and sits up a bit.

“Look.”

“ _Oh_ ,” she gasps. “Oh, Aila, oh, my good girl.” She kisses the baby’s head.

Alec is mesmerized. “What a thing,” he whispers.

“God, I’m so _relieved_ , what a _weight_ has been lifted.”

He doesn’t take his eyes off the baby. “Could do this all day and night.”

Ellie smirks. “Well let’s not get carried away.”

She lies against him again, arm draped across his waist, and smiles contentedly. Alec glances down at her.

“We’re incredibly lucky, you know that?”

“Mm.” She closes her eyes.

“Unbelievably lucky.”

“Yes, love.”

Alec touches his nose to Aila’s head. “I adore you, my perfect wee accident.”

Aila appears as mesmerized by him as he is by her, sucking at the bottle steadily.

*

A few hours later, sometime in the middle of the night, Alec and Ellie are fast asleep, both face down on the mattress, with Aila asleep between them.

Ellie jerks awake suddenly, glancing around with one eye open, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the dark. She feels for Alec, but her hand lands on Aila instead. She smiles and lays her head back down, then feels around until she finds his hand. He curls his fingers around hers.

***


End file.
